Underneath the Same Sky
by adventureheart101
Summary: "If only i knew the difference between right and wrong. If only i were able to relate to Yamato's feelings that day. My love for Yamato is blazed with the winds of the sky. Never had i thought that i would be the one emotionally scar. Tell me that this is all a dream and that the two of us can peacefully be with one another."


**i seriously cant believe that I'm doing this but i will write a one shot about Sorato (YamatoxSora). Since the events of Digimon 02 ive been rather confused with it but for everyones sake they better not still be a couple in Digimon adventure Tri.. it wouldn't be fair to the fans and as well as that there really isnt any point with everyone knowing since we all know what the epilogue is**

 **(This One shot will have the perspectives of Takeru,Hikari, Sora, Yamato and Taichi)**

 **-Anyways I dont own any of the characters Toei Animation does!-**

 **I also do not own copyright!**

 **Sora's Pov** : I was lying aganist the grass gazing up to the clouds with Taichi who seemed to be rather happy for some reason... then again everytime he's around me he acts like that which really dosent suprise me. I concentrated on one cloud that made a shape of a heart. The thought of a heart reminded me of the good old days the digidestined had when we were in the digital world... more importantly it reminded me of Biyomon and my crest which is the Crest of Love.

"Hey Taichi.." I said softly.

Taichi sat up admentially after hearing his name being called and turned to me with full concentration. He tucked in the ends of his school uniform which was blue.

"Whats up Sora." He said with a tint of concern.

Ever since Taichi and I met at Dayview elementary he's been very protective over me and sometimes it leads to the quiestion as to why he's been so concerned about me. It really seemed that i was even more important to him then his sister Hikari.

"Do you think im stupid." I asked with concern

Taichi chuckled lightly and shook his head "Of course not what made you ask such a quiestion."

I found myself beginning to grow red in the face as i stood up taking out the specks of grass that were attached to my short blue skirt. Taichi let out a hysterical laugh and also stood up.

"Sora?"

I sighed and looked down the the grass to be honest i never wanted to let Taichi know that Yamato has been glaring at me lately and ignoring me for some reason. My feelings were being crushed just of the thought of my own friend bringing me down calling me a know it all and someone that he would like to burn. I had strong feeling that something was wrong with Yamato but if i were to let Taichi know whats been going on he surely would make it worse by confronting Yamato in a devestating way.

"Sora?" He repeated with deep concern.

Taichi smile faded as he saw me looking downward. He then placed his hand on my shoulder which caused me to look up to him. Our eyes linked up like the allignment of the stars whenever it's grey dark.

"Whats the matter?"

With my face heating up tears began to roll down past my cheeks.. To be honest i wanted to scream and let all my emotions pour right out.. But i didn't want to show Taichi any signs of weakness at this very moment i felt like running away to a place where i could be alone and curled up so then no one can see my face. I cleared my throat and created a rather sweet smile

"Its nothing Taichi, honest i just need to go talk to Yamato."

Taichi gazed at me with his chocolate coated eyes in which trembled it seemed to me as if he didn't believe in what i was saying he then smiled back

" I think Yamato's getting ready for another show he said that the Teenage Wolves were really working hard to master all their songs. Anyways are you sure you want to go alone... I'm worried i really want to come with you."

I giggled at the thought of Taichi's overprotective habit and kept my smile in tact " I take it that you dont think i can handle Yamato on my own.. Please dont worry about me i gurantee that nothing bad will happen."

He took a deep breath and gentley pushed me towards the direction that Yamato took

"Make sure to meet me back here alright.."

I nodded and made my way to the bands backstage area which was a couple of blocks south from Obdiha Senior High. I had to keep myself under control when i confront Yamato. I remember the two of us dated and we made out at a balcony near the Tokyo beach it was romantic ...Yamato said that i was very precious to him and that he would never trade me for anything. I felt loved the feeling of confront had tooken over the atmosphere. If only i could just tell him how i truely felt back then

 **~ Flashback ( 02, Tokyo Beach)**

All 12 of us digidestined were taking a trip to the beach. In Taichi and Daisuke's words they were having fun with our digimon. As usual Daisuke was trying to win Hikari over as his girlfriend and his thinking was why not the beach. Koushiro brought his laptop and sat down on the sand typing a 3 page report for his History class... thats how Koushiro descibes fun. Takeru and Patamon were swimming and splashing around in the water along with Mimi and Palamon. As immature as Taichi was he ended up giving Jyou a wedgie in which caused Jyou to squell like a little girl. Gomamon and Agumon were trying to create a squeal to there terrible song they created when they were bringing Mimi out of the Gekomon castle years back and let me tell you it dosent seem like they have gotten any better. I was standing on a balcony watching Hikari and Takeru chasing each other around the beach, with Yamato's arms being wrapped around my waist. I cleared my throat in which caught Yamato's attention.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern

I released myself from his arms and smiled at him. Yamato has always been so worried about others especially me since the two of us were now dating. But its something that i just adore from him and wish Taichi would have.

"Yamato, there's something that i wanted to ask you."

Yamato looked at me with his dark ocean blue eyes and gave me his full attention, he seemed relaxed but i couldnt blame him. I mean were at the Odaiha Beach at sunset and there isnt really anyone there besides our friends with our digimon... and also we didnt have to worry about letting out our digimon.

"I always wondered on that very day where i confessed my feelings to you right before you were about to perform with your band. Why did you choose to be with me... was it because of Taichi that you stayed with me."

Yamato smiled sweetly and stroked my shoulder lengthed orange hair gently. He then placed his hand on my shoulder and let out a laugh

"I knew you were going to ask this Sora, Taichi had nothing to do with my decision.. To be honest i felt the same way about you. When you confronted me that day i saw that look in your eyes the look that you would usually give Hikari and Takeru whenever they were upset about something. It was because of you that i have changed as a person and i really wanted to thank you for that. At first i thought you have tooken an interest to Taichi so i decided to not say anything about how i really felt but when you came to me i couldnt help but to smile and to be thankful that i was loved."

I blushed deeply and found myself in astonishment, my heart skipped a couple of beats at this very moment i was speechless... i was very taken by his sudden action of words. Not to mention that my face was as red as a tomato. In a way i felt that our relationship was suddenly taken to a whole other level. Yamato and I smiled at each other once more erasing the akward feeling that i once had. He then kissed my cheek lightly creating a everlasting breeeze that seemed to control my thoughts. I brushed some of my unwanted hair from my forehead away from me.

"Yamato, dont you think we should head back to the others."

He held on to my hand and grinned

"Sure i guess."

Just before we could leave the area the two of us heard footsteps approaching us. I began to freeze up... If this was Taichi trying to spy on us there's just one thing comming his way and let me tell you it wont be pretty. My breath shortened as each step was made. While i was panicking on the inside Yamato kept his calm cool expression intact acting like the steps werent a problem. Sometimes i wished i could calm down like him but i just find myself rather petrified, I held on to Yamato's arms with fear. Once the person came to vision to my suprise it wasnt Taichi, the person who stood before us was Takeru who at first looked down to the ground. Yamato snapped out of his usual mood and looked at his younger brother with astonishment

"T..Takeru, what's the matter?"

Takeru took a short breath and lifted his head to see Yamato folding his arms. Behind Takeru was Hikari who seemed to be angry at something... her arms were folded and she was giving me the death glare. I honestly didnt even know what set her off but whatever it was i really hoped it had nothing to do with me. Takeru then cleared his throat

"Y...Yamato, there was something that i needed to tell you but i guess your to busy with Sora."

Yamato found his emotions getting the best of him from the face of astonishment turned to a face filled with quiestion. It really sucks to find that the two of us were no longer alone and that Hikari and Takeru were in our presence. In a way i find Hikari's presence to be pretty annoying i mean she just follows everyone around without a reason but to give me the death glare without a reason is just plain wrong. Yamato released his hand away from my own and took a couple of steps closer to Takeru.

"Takeru, its alright im all yours if you want to talk."

Takeru and Yamato left the two of us in the room with nothing but the sounds of rage consume the atmosphere. I just hope that there discussion wont take long i mean i didnt want to stick around and hear Hikari yell with rage. I honestly dont understand whats going on one second me and Yamato were together hand in hand enjoying ourselves and the next were entering a battle royal without reason. I just hope that everythings alright on Yamato's end.

 **Takeru's Pov:** the two of us were quiet for a couple of seconds but the sound of breathless wind didnt last for long. I only dragged Yamato out of the room so then he couldnt stay with Sora. Ever since they started dating i've been neglected by him and the feeling of sorrow consume my thoughts. Its hard when your older brother puts his girlfriend's safetly before yours especially if your now living in the same house. Family was important to me and i just couldnt stand the thought of Sora's life being put before my very own. Yamato yawned softly and focused all his attention on me

"Okay Takeru whats the matter."

I looked up to Yamato with a painful expression and mumbled

"Do you love Sora better then me, its just that i've never been able to spend time with you anymore."

Yamato chuckled at the thought of the quiestion which confused me and then placed his hand on my shoulder

"What a ridiculous quiestion to ask Takeru your my little brother protecting you is my first priorty. Yes i do love Sora but that dosent mean that i love you any less. In fact im curious to know what made you ask such a quiestion."

I looked down to the ground to the face of a younger Yamato smiling, i started to visulize the times where us digidestined were in the digital world for the first time... taking the personality from how Yamato use to be when all he ever care about was me. I remember telling him that i didnt need his protection anymore and now just looking to the present im starting to regret my actions the actions that caused me to grow up. To be honest there were times where i just didnt want to grow up and to have Yamato's warmth being placed around me. I missed the times where we were just friends and that friendship and teamwork was the biggest motivation in our team. There was just so much regret that i had and the worst part is that nothing will return to normal. I was wasnt the only one who felt that way in fact Taichi potrayed that behavior before... he assured me that Yamato still does care about me. Honestly it was hard for me to believe that now that Sora has invaded his and my life. I folded my arms and grit my teeth in anger

"Dont give me that bull crap Yamato!"

Yamato's jaw widened at the words that escaped my lips he seemed rather suprised but angry at the same time. I wasnt worried at all... To be honest i always though of Taichi as my brother even though he was Hikari's brother. Taichi had always given me support whenever i needed it he never shut me out or neglect me. He was someone i had always looked up to.. If i was to tell Yamato how i truely felt a huge war would break between us and we knew it. Yamato bit his lowerlip and frowned

"I'll only repeat myself one more time, what's the matter?"

for a moment my lips couldnt open, I wanted to scream at him... to tell him how much of a idiot he has become... It dosent matter anyways right? Sora was much more of a importance to him and he himself couldnt hide the truth from me. Yamato then raised his voice

"Takeru!"

My heart skipped a beat out of fear, it took me a couple of seconds to calm down and once i did i grit my teeth in anger and screamed

"Having a brother like you is what kills me!"

I pushed Yamato towards the wall with my hands and made a run for it out of the area. Damn! i thought to myself... i could feel the tears slowly making its way down my cheeks. I know now that whatever Yamato will say to me wont be good... I hated Sora with pure hatred i didnt care what she thought so stole Yamato away from me. I could hear Yamato's voice calling out to me... I assumed he was running after me. Shit! I quickly sprinted towards the beachy sand and sat down glancing at the waves movement. I pulled my knees close to me face and buried my face so then no one could see me. The only sounds that i could hear was the mositure of the waves thrashing against the sand. I should've told Yamato that i prefered Taichi over him but soon my problems would get much worse... it was better off letting him find out on his own. Never have i thought Sora could just snatch my own brother away from me.

If only... I were able to relive those memories

 **Hikari's Pov:** My thought's were racing i mean i was stuck with the girl who made my brother weep miserably... I didnt understand why Taichi loved Sora so much... i wanted to be able to understand what it was in Sora that Taichi had fallen for. What made her his everything? There were days that my brother couldnt functon properly whenever i got home from school i would see him holding a small plastic bag full of pills and a glass of clear water next to him. Whenever we went to sleep i would ususally hear him say that "he wished he was dead" and that "he wasnt good enough for Sora" it just made me sad to see my brother's smile and spirit getting crushed and the worst part of it all was that i was to afraid to say anything in fact the only thing i could do was hug him tight telling him that Sora wasnt worth his time. I placed my hands on my hips and cleared my throat to gain Sora's attention.

"You know what you have done is unforgivable."

Sora grit her teeth in anger and screamed

"I dont even know what your talking about!"

I bit my lowerlip and folded my arms.. She should know what im refering to its like the thought of being with Yamato had drowned her into a fairy tale. Sora and I to be honest werent all that close the day i figured out Sora chose Yamato over Taichi was the day our friendship tore apart. Whenever she would look at me i'd fake a smile to cover up the anger i had towards her. But now it was about time she knew how i strongly felt about her messing around with my brothers emotions. In all honesty after Taichi had been rejected by Sora his smile faded and the Nissan i knew no longer existed. I gave Sora a death glare and found my hands trembling in fear... Why? What the hell was wrong with me.

"Dont give me that crap Sora, you of all people should know what im talking about."

Sora turned away from me folding her arms in dismay. She cant contiune to act dense forever evantually she will have to talk to me. What really annoyed me the most was that she never took the time to understand Takeru's feelings she only placed her own and Yamato's as the "most important" i felt disguisted around her at this current moment i just wanted to turn and walk away... but knowing that my brother would never resolve this problem with her just killed me. I had to let her know about Taichi's condition and how much she really burned his soul. I cleared my throat much louder to bring Sora's attention back to me she turned back to me with a burning anger.

"Leave me alone Hikari!"

once those words escaped her lips i admentially snapped and began to scream at her.

"Do you not understand that you have crushed my brother's spirit and happiness! I never understood why Taichi fell in love with you. To have fallen in love with such a low life who cant even see the difference between love and friendship. Every fucking day i have to come home to a depressing Taichi who dosent even want to live his own life anymore he keeps on saying that he wasnt good enough and that your life would be better off without him. Dont get me wrong he does respect your decision and all but his everything just flew out the window and it was all thanks to the damsel in distress for it! So in other words thank's for nothing!"

 **Sora's Pov:** as Hikari screamed those words to me my heart started to drop. I never knew that Taichi was in love with me... i honestly just couldn't believe that Hikari was standing there screaming at me for something i never even knew about. On the day of the concert Taichi told me that it was alright and that i should say hi to Yamato for him. It really did show that Taichi matured and that he will always be there for me when i needed him. I didnt chose Yamato for some selfish reason such as all the fangirls who fell in love with him due to his looks. The connection between us wasnt rare or something that came out of the blue. The two of us supproted each other through pretty much anything. Taichi was never able to understand who i truly was. Yamato on the other hand was senstive and took the time to listen to me whenever i needed someone to talk to. For Hikari to jump to conclusions and not here me out only showed that she herself couldnt stand me and Yamato as a couple. My hero wasnt someone who acted cocky and usually shined threw pretty much everything. My hero was sensitve and understanding my hero was the very person who understood what it was like to be alone... My hero wasnt Taichi due to many reasons my hero will forever and always be Yamato. I took a short breath and frowned at the young brunette

"For starters i never knew that Taichi loved me and second i never meant to hurt him. For you to be screaming at me for no reason just proves that you cant respect my decisions if Taichi was really down about all this then why didnt he come up and tell me himself why in the hell did he send you to do all the talking for him. Let me tell you i never rejected Taichi i just never saw him as a boyfriend material. I'd like it if you brought your brother here so i could talk to him. I want to know how he really feels about me and Yamato being together."

Hikari covered her face with her hands and began to cry softly. I looked down to my shoes and sighed... Why was she crying? She wasnt the one who recieved hate from people. She wasnt the girl who experienced a sudden death in her family... Who was she to play the role of the innocent child whenever she became the antagonist of my story. She had no reason to cry... if anything Yamato was the one who really had the pressure on to him... i just knew Takeru was beating Yamato up with aggresive words of his choosing for me. Even after she said that Taichi became depressed i just couldnt bring myself to believe her. Not after the way she spoke to me. Hikari wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and looked at me with disgust

"Your a terrible person i want you to know that."

I looked down to the ground teary eyed and found myself lost for words. My heart dropped after hearing her say that to me. In a way it almost felt as if my whole world came crashing down on top of me. I fell to my knees as she turned away from me and began walking away. I had to talk to Taichi... I had to find him... now. I began to sob uncontrollably on the floor covering my face with my hands. Why was this happening to me? Why not someone else... What did i ever do to deserve this.

 **Yamato's Pov:** After Takeru dashed away from me i took a deep breath and placed my finger on my chin in silence. What just happened? My thoughts were scattered it was difficult for me to process what was going on. I took a deep breath and made my way back to the room to see Sora crying on the floor covering her face with her hands.

"Sora!" I cried in concern

Sora lifted her head up from her knees and smiled weakly to me. I could tell... someone must have hurt Sora but the real question was who. Whoever did this was going to pay. I sat down next to Sora wrapping my arms around her. I turn my back for a matter of seconds to see that Sora had been emotionally crushed. In a way it made me seem like a terrible boyfriend for not bringing her with me when i wanted to speak to Takeru. As i pulled her closer to me i could here her sobbing rather loudly

"Im sorry Yamato." She cried

i raised my eyebrow rather confused and stoked her orange coated hair gently

"What do you mean Sora, you didn't do anything?"

Sora looked up to me and kissed my cheek softly

"Im sorry for being so weak."

I sighed and then ran my fingers threw her hair... keeping a decency of silence between us. As my usual self i was lost for words. Sora rarely cried in fact it isn't really like her to break down like this. Sometimes i wished i knew why everyone is against my decision on being with Sora. i mean this is my life right? i should be the one who makes the decisions not Takeru. So what if he can't take me and Sora together he's just going to have to deal with it and respect my decisions. I had a feeling that Hikari might have said something that could have struck Sora's nerve. Sora clutched on to my shirt with her right hand and cleared her throat

"Maybe we should break up? You deserve better Yamato... you shouldn't have to be stuck with someone like me."

I grit my teeth and frowned

"I choose to be with you Sora our love is all the matters who cares what my brother and Hikari think... they aren't us. They have no clue what the two of us have been threw. They don't see the real you shinning threw. I refuse to let you go not without a fight! We will make it threw this together alright."

Sora nodded with astonishment and smiled

"Yamato, your always good with words... How do you expect us to keep going like this?... maybe the two of us should speak to Taichi."

 **Sora's Pov:** i wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and returned the hug to Yamato... Just being with him brought my confidence back. Never had i thought that i would break down and having Yamato deal with this. I felt bad for him i was just bringing more conflict on top of our shoulders. Yamato turned to me and smiled

"We've been threw much worse if you can remember the very day us digidestined had to stop the dark masters. The fate of the world was in our grasp if we were to fail we wouldn't have a place to call home. Don't worry Sora just leave everything to me. Im going to talk to Taichi personally about this."

I rested my head on to his chest and smiled sweetly. My trust towards Yamato grew stronger and stronger. The thought of losing him was just to much for me to bear and knowing that there will finally be a end to this whole war between us and everyone else brought a smile to my face.

 **Hey Guys i know this one shot is kindof long but i will let you know that during the present time Yamato and Sora fix up there problems and get back together and talk to Taichi about the entire** **situation. Taichi then claims that "he isn't bothered by the whole romance between Sora and Yamato and does respect Sora's decisions." Afterwards Taichi then heads home to talk to Hikari letting her know that he has someone he truly loves and wanted Hikari to stop hurting Sora. Yamato feels that a apology for that day at the beach was needed in order to restore the bond that he had with Takeru... Takeru then accepts Yamato's apology and begin to accept that Sora is just a very important person to his life.**

 **That pretty much clears up how the rest of the story would work... Anyways again not a fan of Sorato but i really hope you guys like the one shot... If you guys have any request on a pairing i would be more then glad to do it... By the way can you guys Taichi's secret lover?! The only hint you get is that this OC if from my** **new fanfic "Be My Escape."**


End file.
